Maudlin
by Reizosaur
Summary: With a small smile, Light closed his eyes. Ever so slowly he fell asleep. The last thing he remembered was cold, bony fingers grazing against his cheek." L/Light, Maybe Matt/Mello/Near.


**I do not own Death Note (the manga, anime or movie). All credit goes to Takeshi Obata.**

**AN: This story is based off of the movie, not the anime. If you haven't seen the movie I totally recommend it. It was really good and L was just too adorable. (Watashi ga seigi da!)**

* * *

**Pairings: L/Light, (Maybe) Matt/Mello/Near.**

Light stared at the vivid plastic bags before him. Never in his life had he went into a candy isle. Today, that has changed. _I don't see any new candy today._ he thought, reading Ryuzaki's text repeatedly. A bright blue-green bag with star shaped, crystal-like candy inside? There was nothing like that on the shelves!

"Excuse me?" Light called, catching the attention of an employee, "Do you have this?" He showed the worker his phone, watching him for a long moment.

"Ah!" he said, giving Light a medium-sized brown box, "We just received this package today."

"Thanks." said Light, walking out with a sharp sigh. It was unusually sunny today. The humidity was less than yesterday though, meaning fall was soon to come. There was a chilly dampness in the air and an earthy aroma arose in the atmosphere. It was a good thing Light wore a sweatshirt today.

Soon coming across room 1302 in the familiar bright hotel, Light heard laughter from behind the door. "Ryuzaki?" he called, opening the door. In the middle of the room, two children played. A blond and a very tiny white-haired boy.

The tiny one looked up. "Stranger!" he squeaked, running to Ryuzaki, "There's a scary, ugly man at the door!"

"Come in, Light." Ryuzaki called.

Light's expression dimmed. Ugly? Had the child, out of all people, called him ugly? "I got your order." he muttered, dropping the box.

"Did you get my text delivery boy?" asked the blond.

"Nope." Light replied.

"Damn it!" the boy snarled, "Who the hell's gonna get my chocolate now?"

"Watch your language and go ask Matsuda." said Ryuzaki, "And ask him nicely, Mello."

Light watched the two children saunter out of the room as he slowly turned to Ryuzaki. "Who were they?" he asked, sitting beside the sugar-pale man.

"Acquaintances." he replied, "The smaller one was Near. Be gentle with him, he scares easily. And the snotty blond is Mello. Do as you please with him. There is also another. A red-head. His name is Matt. He's at the Shinjuku Arcade right now."

"The Shinjuku Arcade? Isn't that a little far from here?" Light asked.

Ryuzaki shrugged and opened the brown box of candy. A heavy, sweet aroma filled the room as the candy bag was ripped open. And amazingly, the candy was inhaled by Ryuzaki.

"While you stuff your face." said Light, taking off his shoes and stretching his legs out on the couch, "I'm going to sleep, I have something important to do tomorrow." His head slowly rest against Ryuzaki's shoulder and his eyes gently closed. Silence was soon to follow.

Ryuzaki grabbed a manila, cashmere blanket and tucked Light in, gently toying with his chocolate brown hair as he watched several TV screens that stared over Japan.

-

The sweet smell of cake batter filled the room. Light awoke from this aroma, seeing no one in sight. Ever so slowly he sat up from the cushion of the sofa, spying a glimpse of a shadow in the kitchen. He slowly stood and walked into the dimly lit kitchen, seeing Ryuzaki standing by the counter. "You're cooking?" he asked, watching Ryuzaki mix a vivid yellow batter in a metal bowl.

"There is no cake left and Watari-san is absent for the day so I figured I'd bake something and hopefully not poison myself." answered the raven, licking the sweet, creamy mix off of his fingers. Light sighed and examined the residue. Something was missing.

"You're missing a few things." Light said, snatching vanilla extract from the refrigerator.

"You can cook?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I took a class or two." mumbled the brunette. He added a few ingredients and mixed, feeling Ryuzaki's eyes on him. "Is their any particular cake filling you want?" he asked.

"Just icing, chef." replied Ryuzaki, an inkling of tease in his voice.

Light stuck out his tongue in the most childish way and continued his work with a sigh. "Any particular icing flavor?" he mumbled.

Ryuzaki grabbed a container and placed it on the counter beside Light. "That one, chef." he chirped.

Light muttered something under his breath, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Hesitantly he grabbed a cake pan and poured the sweet, fluffy mix into it, placing it into the oven to bake. "It should be done in nineteen minutes." he said, about to wash his hands when Ryuzaki grasped his wrists.

"Don't waste it." mumbled Ryuzaki, licking the batter off of the brunette's fingers.

Light's eyes widened and his face turned a crimson color. He was completely aroused by the act; the heat in his body harshly rose. Though he wanted to stop him so much, he couldn't help but stand still and let Ryuzaki continue his work.

The brunette gently bit the tip of his tongue, hoping not to become much more aroused than he already was. But then he glanced up at the clock. His life was soon to be saved. "Ryuzaki." he squeaked, "I have to go, I have something important to do and I won't be back for a few hours."

"Where are you going?" asked Ryuzaki, still holding onto Light's wrists.

"T-To Kyoto." Light answered, a nervous laugh following his words. He broke away from Ryuzaki's grip and glanced at the clock. "Take the cake out in fifteen minutes." he said, hastily walking out of the room.

Ryuzaki was curious. _Why would Light go to Kyoto..._ He glanced out of the kitchen window, watching the brunette walk to the only train station leading to Kyoto. But now he stared at the sign above the station. _He's going to the arena...?_

-

"I'm here!" shouted Light, tripping over a small bench and falling to the padded floor, "I'm not late am I?"

"Not at all! In fact, you're very early." said Yuka[1].

Light cocked an eyebrow, standing from the floor. "Early?" he questioned, "But you said to come here-"

"I know, but I want to talk to you about something. It's about your performances every few months."

"I'm doing horrible, aren't I?" Light mumbled, running his fingers though his hair with a sharp sigh.

Yuka smiled and lightly placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "No, you are doing wonderful." she said, "The judges absolutely _love_ you and when I told the judges your age, they couldn't believe me. You are very talented, Yagami-kun."

Light looked up, hope flooded in his eyes. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, yes! You're only eighteen and you can land a triple axel perfectly! _Perfectly_, Light! That's why you're no longer my student." said Yuka.

"I'm... not?" Light asked.

Yuka shook her head. "You are no longer a student to anyone in this building. You're now my assistant." She sheepishly took out a thick piece of paper and handed it to Light:

**Congratulations Yagami, Light!**

**You have been awarded this certificate due to your magnificent performances and dazzling, breathtaking skill. You are now an assistant teacher for this skating academy. Please take very good care of this and make sure your future is a bright one! Happy Skating!**

**Yuka Sato**

Light felt as if his heart shattered into millions of pieces and melted together into a warm, thick mass. He couldn't believe it. These forced lessons actually payed off. He couldn't be happier.

"Speak, Light. Let me know you're still alive." mumbled Yuka.

"Light is very happy." Light replied with a huge smile.

Yuka smiled and pat Light on the back. "Put your skates on and get on the ice." she said, walking toward the rink with a smile.

Light made a slow nod as he prepared himself, walking into the rink with only thin, black tights on and a peach sweatshirt. "You dyed the ice purple?" he asked.

Yuka laughed and shook her head. "Children had grape juice and skated at the same time. And at the end of the day this happened." he said.

"Well, it's a pretty shade of purple." Light cooed, watching the small class of teens pile in with fear on their faces. They all stared at Light.

"Why is there an ugly man here with us?" "He's so tall!" "I'm scared! Why is he here!?" "Shut it, Amaya! You're gonna get us all in trouble!" "He's freakin' scary!"

_Why am I the only one who's judged here..._ Light sighed and slowly glided on top of the ice, keeping his head down.

Hidden in the shadows of the rink, Ryuzaki sat with his cake. He watched Light closely, following his steps with a hidden smile. Triple axel after triple axel, the teens stared at the speedy brunette, amazed as he took each graceful step.

Light was now envied. He's every persons dream.

"Yagami-kun, are you being a show off?" Yuka called, placing her hands on her waist.

"I am not! I'm simply warming up." replied Light, skidding to a stop.

Yuka rolled her eyes and led the class over to the edge of the rink, slowly stretching. She watched Light closely, reading the curiosity on his face.

"We never did any stretches..." Light mumbled, listening to Yuka's bubbly laughter.

"That's because you're all too flexible, especially you. You're a pretzel." she answered.

Light's cheeks flushed a deep red. "It's not my fault..." he muttered, "I got it from my mother..." Snickering filled the room and the brunette glared at the teens who shut their mouths in reply. Ryuzaki was interested in this.

"Come on, you can stretch with us." Yuka chirped.

"I'd rather not 'show off' again." Light mumbled, wrinkling his nose and turning away from the crowd.

Yuka laughed and grabbed Light's hands, spinning him back around. "Now you're just being a brat." she whispered with a cheeky smile.

"I am _not_ being a brat!" Light whined, skating to the back of the teens with a pout.

"Now! Place one foot on the edge of the rink and slowly lower yourself to the ice." Yuka said, looking over at the brunette at the end, "Would you care to demonstrate, Yagami-kun?"

Light's eyes narrowed into a glare and he demonstrated for the group, feeling their eyes burn into his flesh. Next he grabbed his leg, stood and stretched it upward. Light snickered as boys cupped themselves and girls stared in shock.

"Doesn't that hurt?" one teen drawled.

"Not at all." replied Light with a smile, "It feels good actually."

The teens snickered and chatted amongst themselves as the brunette eavesdropped. Of course they were talking about him. How 'no girl would ever go out with him now'. How he was 'considered gay'. Light blushed with embarrassment. Not because it was offensive, but because it was true. He _was_ gay.

But in the shadows, Ryuzaki watched with interest. He felt he could use Light's flexibility to an advantage. He smirked at this idea. Oh, he was going to have a lot of fun now.

-

"Classes are nearing their end." said Light, glancing over at the clock.

Yuka nodded and shooed the class off of the rink, noticing Light's somber mood. "You've been acting strange, what's wrong?" she asked.

Light shook his head. "Nothing really." he mumbled lowly.

"Did they say something about you?" asked Yuka.

"...Maybe. They kinda did I guess..." Light muttered. He slowly skated around the rink with a sigh, letting Yuka follow.

She tightly grabbed Light's hand, looking over at the entrance. "You are who you are, Yagami-kun." she whispered.

"So you heard." said Light, hanging his head.

Yuka made a small, soft smile. "It's not bad you know. It's not like you have a deadly disease."

"Well it feels that way. I always feel secluded because of it and I hate it."

"Well you still have me and I don't seclude you."

Light bit his bottom lip. "That's because any girl would want to hang out with me." he murmured, "And I'm scared to ask someone... To... You know..."

"Go out with you?" Yuka concluded with a smile, "I'm sure he, or she, will gladly accept. You're a good kid." With that, she walked through the exit.

-

"I'm back, Ryuzaki!" Light called, opening door 1302 with a white pastry box in his hands. Getting no answer, he mumbled, "I got your sweets..."

He still received no answer. Slightly worried, Light placed the box on the glass table and searched the rooms, finding only a small child laying on the floor, watching TV. "Uh... Where is everyone, Near?"

The tiny one looked up and placed a finger to his lips, pointing to a door. "Mello and Matt are asleep. I woke up and wanted to watch TV. Um... Ryuzaki said he was gonna take a shower." he whispered, standing and holding his arms up toward Light.

The brunette stared at Near for a moment, taking him in his arms and sitting on the sofa. "You like being held?" he asked.

"I like sitting in laps, they're comfy." answered Near, nuzzling his nose into Light's chest.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep, you look exhausted." Light said with a small smile.

Near just shrugged and yawned drowsily. "I don't want to go back into bed. Mello always kicks me in his sleep and Matt is too warm. I don't like it." he mumbled with a bleak tone, watching Light yawn as well. "Are you sleepy too?"

"Yeah, it's past midnight." Light said with a breathy laugh. He slowly took off his shoes and lie down on the sofa with little Near resting on his chest. "Just try to sleep."

Near didn't even need to reply. He was fast asleep, snuggled against Light.

With a small smile, Light closed his eyes. Ever so slowly he fell asleep. The last thing he remembered was cold, bony fingers grazing against his cheek.

* * *

[1]Yuka Sato – she is a Japanese figure skater who won a gold metal at the World Figure Skating Championships. She retired in 1994.

**AN: Okay, my very first Death Note Yaoi. How did I do so far?**

**Ages**

**Light: 18**

**L: 21**

**Near: 7**

**Mello: 10**

**Matt: 17**

**Misa: 16**

~Please Review~


End file.
